Love On A Full Moon: Short Tales
by RealHuntress18
Summary: Life isn't always difficult for Ellie and Derek, so this will become a compilation of one-shots and/or two shots based on my story, Love On A Full Moon. Some may be AU, AH, or even AR. If you have ideas, or if you want to write one for me to post here, it's open. It can get pretty smutty so bear with me. This is open to fans!
1. Chapter 1: Untamed Sexual Tension

**Hello guys! I decided that life shouldn't always be difficult for Ellie and Derek, so I decided to create some shorts. Some may be AU, AH, or even AR. So, this is the first, and I hope you guys will like it. Also, I would like you guys to know that if you have ideas for me, or if you want to write one for me to post here, it's open. Just PM me, and then when I post, you get FULL credit for it. Anyway, I may like one of the ideas and turn it into a story. I will consider any ideas! All characters can be involved!**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I only own Ellie and this short. If I admit otherwise, TW will sue my ass, and I like my ass un-sued thank you very much!]**

**I thought that this would would be extremely sexy. Ellie is OOC. Maybe Derek is too.**

* * *

_**Untamed Sexual Tension**_

* * *

-Ellie-

I watched as Derek did chin-ups at the door of his bedroom. This guy was beautiful in every way. I watched as his biceps flexed, and I watched every drop of sweat slowly move down his body.

To say that I was turned on was an understatement.

This guy oozes sex! I don't know how I even begun to keep my hands off of him this week. Before I could leave stealth mode and utter a flirty comment, Erica shows up, as always.

Erica and I used to be friends, that is before Derek gave her the bite. Apparently, becoming a female wolf means that you start to slut it up after your body changes. So, as I told Derek, thanks, but no thanks. Now, the bitch does nothing but piss me off and flirt with him.

"Hey Derek!" Erica smiled seductively, casting a knowing glance at my hiding figure in the bathroom down the hall. Bitch!

"Erica." Derek said, in his normal grumpy voice.

"We're training today, aren't we?" She asked, using an annoying pouty tone. "You promised!"

I was trying to listen, but a large person stood in front of me. I looked up to see a smirking Isaac staring down at me. I put an innocent smile on my face, opening the door all the way.

"Hey buddy!" I said loudly, causing Derek to look my way. I smirked when Erica scowled at me for taking his attention away from her.

However, Isaac knew exactly what I was doing. He looked pretty amused, "What were you doing?"

"Er, um, fixing my hair." I lightly punched his arm, something that I knew he barely felt. "You should know how hard it is to get the kinks out." I chuckled, remembering the time that my hair was wrecked beyond repair and I forced Isaac to brush it out for me.

"Sure, sure." He knew exactly what I was doing. "Your brother is here to pick you up."

"Super." I drawled, walking out of the bathroom, but not before winking at Erica and turning around. I heard a growl from behind me and smirked, knowing that I got to her. That's three for me, two for her.

"You know," Isaac spoke, since we were out of Derek's hearing range, "He's not into Erica. If anything, she annoys the shit out of him."

I snorted, "Thanks, but I'm not into Derek like that anymore."

He scoffed aloud, "Yeah, whatever." We approached the Jeep, where my brother was impatiently tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"What's up, dude." Isaac greeted my brother.

"Nothing much, you?"

I gave Isaac a look of death, which he ignored, "Just trying to get your sister to come to her senses."

Stiled casted him a knowing glance, "Good luck with that." I rolled my eyes and got in the Jeep. "See ya later, man." He pulled off.

After a while of silence, Stiles spoke up, "You know, Derek-"

I interrupted, "Shut-up, he's only teaching me how to defend myself." I went into the memory of our last session.

-Flashback music-

A week ago...

"Ellie, never let your guard down." He instructed, after my face said hello to the pavement. I nodded and got back up.

I went back into my fighting stance, holding my fists out. Derek swung for me, but I was ready, and I effectively blocked the shot. But when I smiled in victory, he used the opportunity to sweep my legs from under me.

"Oof!" I didn't fall too hard, but I did feel a sharp pain in my back. I closed my eyes and groaned.

Before I could work up the nerve to get up, Derek stood over me to gloat. "No celebrating." He smirked.

I glared, getting back up. This time, I struck back multiple times, and even with his effective blocking of my punches, I still felt like I was getting somewhere. When Derek struck back, I backflipped. I surprised myself, and intrigued Derek.

"Better, much better."

I smirked, "Thanks. You're a good teacher." I took a seat on a crate, taking a long swig of water. Derek took a seat next to me.

"I don't get it. You don't want to be a werewolf, yet you want to learn how to fight."

I sighed in frustration, "I was there the night that Peter bit Scott. I just feel like it wasn't meant for me. If I was meant to be one, it would make more sense if it had happened that night. But if I'm going to be a part of this, I don't want to be useless."

He didn't say anything, so I assumed that he was thinking. My phone buzzed, it was my brother, he was outside. "I gotta go. Stiles is here."

"Hey, Ellie." I abruptly turned my back on the warehouse door, only to be swung at.

I huffed and swung my leg over, hitting him in the jaw. We both collided on the floor, and that ended up in us both rolling around in competition for dominance. Finally, Derek won as he pinned both of my wrists above my head.

After I had finally gotten out of battle mode, I was finally aware of Derek's sweaty body on top of mine. It wasn't helping that I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. I stared into his eyes, seeing something I hadn't seen in them in months, lust.

"You won." I said, in a husky tone. I swear that I saw him go into a frenzy then, slamming his lips onto mine. I immediately responded, moving my lips in sync with his. I moaned in his mouth, causing him to let go of my wrists and grip the bare skin from when my tank top had ridden up.

I felt him harden from under me, so immediately I opened my legs, making it easier for him to grind into my core. The material between my shorts and his sweats was so thin, that he grunted as I moaned. He left my lips briefly and began attacking my neck with kisses, sometimes biting. I gasped when one of his hands slid under my shirt, slowly trailing up to cup my breast. I ran my hands up and down his abs, desperately pulling him closer to me.

Our encounter was short-lived, because my phone buzzed once more.

Derek rolled off of me, and I answered Scott's call. "Hello?" I answered with irritation in my voice.

"We've been waiting for 15 minutes. What are you doing in there?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, I'm coming out." I grumbled, getting back into a standing position. When I turned back around to say something to Derek, he had disappeared. I was so fucking tired of him doing that.

I grabbed my bag and slid the large door open, with an irritated look on my face. When I got into the car, both Scott and my brother knew not to bother me. Scott could probably smell Derek and my arousal, but he knew I was in no mood. I was a ticking time-bomb, and was hoping that neither one of them would be at the receiving end...

-Flashback music-

"Earth to Elise Stilinski!" I snapped out of it, "We're home."

"Good, I think I need a shower." Ever since then, I had been training with Isaac.

Derek refused to train me anymore. Today was the first time in a while that I had seen him, and I wasn't even pissed anymore. All I wanted was confrontation. But he was being cowardly, as this wasn't the first encounter, there had been others.

* * *

After taking an extended amount of time in my shower, I hopped out, putting on my pearly white robe that came up mid thigh. When I reached my room, my window was open, then from behind me my door shut close. I whipped around, and to my surprise, it was Derek Hale.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I sneered.

"I have to talk to you about what happened last week." He told me calmly, unfazed by my hostile attitude.

"I don't want to talk to you." I fired back. I knew that Stiles would hear, but at this point, he was used to Derek and I fighting.

"Fine, then just listen." He snapped. I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms. I didn't care how hot he was, I was not dealing with his shit anymore. I saw his eyes drop to the now present cleavage under my robe for a millisecond, then he continued. "I don't know what you expect me to tell you."

"What are we doing?" I retorted.

He smirked, "You spoke."

I bared my teeth at him, "Bite me."

"Very poor choice of words." He said, matter-of-factly. I scowled, "To my knowledge, we're talking."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" I snapped.

"I don't know, Ellie! All I know is that when I'm around you, I struggle so hard to keep in control. As you can see, I'm not so good at it. Look where it's gotten us! You hate me!"

"No Derek, it's worse. You're forcing me to hate you. Sometimes it works." I added in a broken whisper. "I restrain myself so much to keep from pushing you away. I've never had feelings like this before."

"Neither have I." He admitted. "Not even with Kate."

"What do we do now?" I faintly heard the engine of the Jeep out the window.

He smirked, "Give in."

I dropped my robe within two seconds.

Things he does to me.

* * *

**Yeah, this is how smutty it gets, unless you want me to turn this into a two-part production? Anyway, I will only accept ideas from PMs, otherwise I don't take it seriously. I LOVE reviews, so I don't hesitate. Or I WILL FIND YOU! you know, if I'm not busy for the day...**

**Also...ME NEED A COVER!**

**please and thank you...**

* * *

**-REALHUNTRESS18-**


	2. Chapter 2: Mating Season

**I did this out of boredom. This is smutty, but not graphic. I will only describe feelings, not the actual act. Only Innuendos!**

[Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of TW.]

* * *

_**Mating Season**_

* * *

I parked in front Derek's house to bitch at him for avoiding me all week. I figured out (from Scott) that Derek was home, as he deceived me earlier by sending his car away. I waited until midnight to leave, so that I would be sure that my dad wouldn't notice that I was gone.

I pushed the old charred door open, walking right in. No one seemed to be inside the living room. It was pretty quiet for the most part, which worried me. I knew that someone was here, there was a teapot on the table. I had decided to go to the kitchen and wait him out.

I always liked the kitchen, as it was the only place that I could picture a Hale family moment. I could tell where all the dishes went, how many thanksgiving and Christmas dinners were cooked in the oven. It was comforting, that I could picture his mom cooking, as I never really had a mom to picture doing anything. For Thanksgiving, I usually cooked things like desserts, mostly things that you couldn't burn. Our small family spends a significant amount of time in diners.

I felt a light brush on my waist, so I turned around quickly, a maneuver the Derek had taught me. Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear, Nana used to always say. Derek was standing right behind me, a little too close for comfort. I always pegged Derek for the kind that values his personal space, so it puzzled me that he would stand so close.

His eyes, they looked sort of wild, his pupils were dilated. I couldn't even think with the proximity between us. My first instinct told me to move away, to get my mind right, and I managed to do just that. I furrowed my brows, "Where have you been all week?" I demanded, trying to muster up a reprimanding look.

Derek closed his eyes, sighing and moved to the farthest corner of the kitchen. "I didn't know that I had a warden."

I ignore his remark and turn around with my arms crossed, thinking to myself, What am I really doing here? It's summer vacation, and a Friday night, but yet I'm at Derek Hale's house, demanding why it is that he hadn't shown up despite my attempts to reach him.

"I thought...maybe something happened. I just came to make sure that you were okay." I looked on the ground, "You don't have to be a dick about it."

I felt breath on my neck this time, "Derek, don't you know the concept of personal space?" I turned around and yet again was facing that wild look. "What's _wrong_ with you?" He was tense, his breathing was shallow and he didn't have the cold yet soft look in his usual emerald colored eyes. Right now, my immature, unexcused anger was the least of our problems.

"I'm fine." He answers, backing up and leaning on the kitchen counter, a few feet from me. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him.

"You need anything?" I was sure that it wasn't wolfs-bane as I've seen the reaction that the plant gives off. I contemplated using the move he showed me the week prior to knock him out, long enough so that I could tie him to a chair and call Deaton.

"Nothing that you could get me."

"You look like you need a drink." I told him, eyeing him warily. He stared back at me, and I had never felt more naked. The jean shorts and tight old band tee I was wearing seemed to interest him. His gaze lingered on my legs a while longer before I nervously shifted them, reminding him that I was talking to him. "Uh yeah, sure, that's better than nothing."

I went to his makeshift liquor cabinet, opening a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels' Whiskey. I grabbed two of the glasses that Derek kept in there. I wasn't much a whiskey person, but I guess if I was going to stay here long enough to see what his real problem was, I might as well join him. I poured a two-fifths glass of whiskey for us both, whilst Derek watched me.

Again, I turned around and Derek was behind me. "Dude, I value my personal space." He looked a lot more normal this time, and a bit angry. "What are you even doing here? Couldn't you have just called?" He asked me, trapping me between his arms.

"Well obviously, you didn't answer the phone the_ five times_ that I called." I answered indifferently, grabbing the two glasses and pushing his chest off me so that I could pass. He followed me to the table, where I put both glasses down, then going back to the counter to grab the bottle. When I turned back around with the bottle to sit at the table, Derek had already downed his drink and was eyeing mine.

I raised my brow, "Rough night?"

He briefly glanced at me, "Something like that." As he eyed my untouched drink a bit longer, I finally said something, "You can have it, I wasn't really gonna touch it."

As I stood there, watching him drink his second, I thought to myself. What the hell? I missed a party to watch Derek drink? At that thought, I quickly unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a long swig.

"That's a bit rude." I'm startled by his sudden change of mood.

I shrug with a smirk, " I've always been the type to bend rules." Derek closed his eyes and groaned, causing me to furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Is this a wolfy PMS thing?" I asked with mostly curiosity. "You're sending me mixed signals here."

He didn't glare at me, like I had expected, but he was staring at me again, really at my exposed thighs. Instead, he stood up and his eyes flashed that fascinating electric blue that had drawn me to him the first time I saw them. I didn't move as he slowly walked up to me like a predator stalking his prey. He leaned into my ear, sniffing my hair, "Don't move."

"I'm too freaked to move." I was very aware of _Derek Jr._ pressing into my thigh. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes before I realized what was going on. Yet again, I had let my hormones run wild. I pushed his chest away, this time picking up a bat that Derek always leaves by the doorway and held it in position.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I half yell, while he held his hands up in surrender.

"Can you put the damn bat down? I can explain."

I lowered it (only a bit), "Go ahead."

Derek visibly relaxed, "Around the the beginning of the summer, our pheromones start to kick in so that we could attract a female to reproduce." He looked a bit embarrassed to say it out loud.

And suddenly, for the first time in my life, I felt like a bitch.

I came here to nag him about disappearing, but I damn well put us both in danger. Even worse, I made it worse by showing off skin. I was probably making him go crazy. I took a class on mating between animals. If it weren't for his self control, I'd be screaming rape by now.

"Mating season." He nodded at my understanding.

"Your smell is the only thing that's keeping me from ripping your clothes off right now." I blushed at the thought. Then I thought, is that bad?

"What, do I smell bad?" I was horrified.

"Actually, quite the opposite." He admitted. "Your smell reminds me that I don't want to hurt you."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Good to know." I left the bat where it belonged. "Maybe I can cover up? Maybe a shirt of yours?"

He shook his head furiously, "That would definitely make it worse."

"Okay... uh? What now?"

"Go home. It's hard enough with you standing there." I saw Derek's eyes glue themselves to my legs.

"I can't leave." I told him. "What's to stop you from giving into your instincts and following me back home?"

Derek thought for a moment, glancing at my legs again, "You're right." He rushed past me into his living room, and sat in a large chair. "Tie me up."

"Very kinky." I muttered under my breath, causing him to glare at me.

"There's some rope over there. Grab it."

I huffed at his bossy attitude, then remembered that this was my fault in the first place that he's in this mess. I found the rope and tied his back to the chair first, then doubled his arms so that it would take a great amount of effort to break.

I noticed that while I was bent over with my hair in his face, he was sniffing me. "That is totally creepy. Can you stop that?"

"It's either I sniff you or I take you on that table." Derek utters, staring at me in the eyes.

I mistakenly put that image in my head. "Can _you_ stop that?"

"What?"

"Don't react to what I say. I can smell your arousal."

"I'm not..._aroused_." I defended, tightening the knots that I had made. I stepped back and admired my work. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm positive."

"I'm staying anyway. To watch you of course."

"Go home." He tries to move, but can't.

"You can't really tell me what to do, strapped in a chair." I teased, laying on the old couch, and staring at the ceiling.

"You are so infuriating."

"It's a gift." I answered automatically, knowing what he was going to say. Unexpectedly, I dropped my car keys on the floor. I flipped over on my stomach to retrieve them, feet and butt in the air, when I heard three consecutive rips and growling.

_Oh shit-take mushrooms._

My head snapped to Derek, who was already halfway out the chair, his eyes on me. By the time that I was upstairs, I heard heavy footsteps and more growling. I wound up in his room, locking the door, and climbed on his bed in the corner.

"Ellie..." I heard from outside the door, "I'm sorry. Just tie me up again. I'm fine, I swear." I roll my eyes at the lie.

"Deaton told me not to listen to you." I replied, remembering my text message from minutes earlier. "He told me that you would lie."

"I wouldn't hurt you. It's just...I'm so weak." My heart broke at his pleading voice.

"No, Derek." I held my ground.

"It won't happen again, it's just that when you put your ass in the..." I heard silence then growling again. Suddenly he was ramming himself into the door.

"Derek, stop it." I yelled.

He finally pushed through the door. I lied, big time. He knew that I was aroused by his roughness. The way he burst through the door in that tight black shirt with jeans reminded me of the dirty things that we could do.

"There's no going back now, Ellie." He told me with that wild look. I nodded in understanding.

He walked to the bed and pulled my legs down from my chest roughly, before lowering himself onto me. He pulled me into a rough passionate kiss while he grinded against my shorts. I moaned in approval, and he let go of my mouth to grab my leg. "I couldn't wait to do this." He growled. He slowly kissed down my leg and to my inner thigh. At this point, we had both decided that I was wearing too many clothes.

He ripped my shirt and shorts off (Much to my protest), leaving me in my lacy midnight blue bra and panty set. He ripped out my carefully pulled ponytail, causing my hair to fan out all over the place. I sat up and attacked his neck, until I reached his mouth again. He tasted so delicious. To think that I had waited this long was insane.

He carefully unhooked my bra and panties, before looking at me. I took this time to pull him back down and pull of his shirt, working my mouth down his chest, while he growled. The rest of his clothes had gotten off somehow.

He looked at me for permission, and I gave him an impatient look. After understanding, he lined himself at my entrance before slowly letting himself in. I winced, digging my nails into his back, causing him to growl when I drew blood.

It got better after that, more pleasurable. He began to pick up the pace, causing me to moan out loud. I think that he bit me at some point in my sensitive spot between my shoulder and neck.

Hours later, the sun was peeking at the horizon. I was wrapped up top of Derek. I smirked and turned around, observing the destruction that we had left last night. There was pieces of the door left sprawled across the floor, along with some of my clothes and his.

I watched him sleep for a while, as I couldn't really go anywhere. When I got bored, I thought to myself,_ I did it! My virginity is gone!_ Then it became serious. I had actually thought that I would be the type of girl to carefully plan it, not just let it happen. I had just let it happen, and it was great.

I was still bored, so I gently bit down on his bottom lip. "Good Morning, Ellie."

"Morning, wolfy." I teased. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

He chuckled, letting it rumble through his entire body. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." I laughed as well, grabbing his face for a kiss.

His eyes widened slightly, before he pushed me off and sat up, "We didn't use anything! How could I have been so stupid?" He started ranting about how he probably knocked up the sheriff's daughter.

I, was not worried of course. "It's not like it's your fault, you were going on instinct. Plus, I live in the twenty-first century, where females use internal contraception." He visibly relaxed. "But your rant was quite amusing." I teased, kissing him on the cheek.

He hopped up, holding his genitals, "Where you going?" I called to him.

"I have to use the bathroom!"****

_Men._

* * *

**HA! I thought that this could actually happen in the story at a point, not that I would put it in there. Anyway, I want some new ideas! I want to know what you want to see happen to the characters of my story. Anyways, review!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	3. Chapter 3: Natural Enemies part I

**Okay this is my crossover fic that I promised. Some of you guys wanted me to let the characters from my stories to intermingle. And let's pretend that Beacon Hills is in South Carolina and not California. Both sides are slightly canon.**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or The Vampire Diaries. I just own my two awesome characters!]**

* * *

**Natural Enemies**

_Part One: When Good Things Go Bad_

****_Ellie's POV_

Tonight I was finally going to be able to have a girl's night. My friend from camp, Persephone (I call her Cookie) was coming down from virginia to get away for a bit.

"So are you sure it's okay, dad?" I asked my dad, who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just don't stay up too long." I rolled my eyes. He always says the same thing. Just in time, my brother walks into the room, with his car keys. "Where are you going?"

"To Scott's." He gave me a pointed look. "You coming?"

I looked at him weirdly before answering. "Yeah." I followed him out the door, hearing my dad telling us to be home at a decent time. When we got in the car, I had to see what was going on. "What's going on?"

"Tonight's the full moon." I gasped. Holy shit, I forgot.

Stiles saw my face, "Oh my- what did you do?"

"You remember my friend from camp?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"She'll be here tonight."

"Are you serious?" My brother shouted. "The full moon's tonight. We don't need anyone else around!"

"Sorry! I forgot! I needed a release. I haven't exactly had a day off, y'know." I justified my own stupidity.

"You were supposed to watch Derek!" Damn, I forgot. "What do we do now?"

"I'm thinking..." I can't run back and forth to his house without Seph noticing, and I definitely can't take her to Derek's house. The hypothetical light bulb went off in my head. "I got it! I'll keep Derek in the basement while Seph stays in my room. The door is reinforced, dad's tools are back there, the old chair-"

Stiles caught on, "Ok, but we have to be careful."

"It'll be fine. Dad won't be home until midnight, and you know that I'm good at distracting people." I reassured him.

"Call Derek. You deal with him, since he has a soft spot for you anyway." He smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes, shoving him. He gasped in fright, "You don't _shove_ the driver! You trying to get us killed?"

I rolled my eyes, "Quit whining and drive, you dork."

* * *

_Persephone's POV _

"Bonnie, don't worry about me. If anything, I should be worried about you. I just think it would be easier if I stayed with some normal people. I need to keep my sanity a little bit, before I go nuts."

_"I know, I'm just going to miss you. That's all."_ Bonnie told me through the phone.

"Aww! I'm going to miss you too, twin." My phone was beeping for another call. It was Elena. "Bonnie, I'll call you back tonight. Elena's beeping in."

_"Okay, you better. Bye."_

I answered Elena's call.

_"Hey. I heard that you left Mystic Falls this morning."_

"News travels fast. Yeah, I'm just staying with a friend for a couple of weeks."

_"Wow, I'm a bit jealous. But you deserve it, to be around normal people, with all that's going on."_

"Yeah, I do need this. But home is home, no matter what. And I will be back soon."

_"Good, because I'm going to miss you."_

I smiled, "I'm going to miss you too, Lena."

_"Seph, did you talk to Damon yet?"_

Oh no, here we go... "I left him a voicemail this morning."

I heard her sigh,_ "Seph, you know how he is. Didn't you owe him a face-to-face at least?"_ I swear she scolds me like she's my mom.

"Not really. Don't you remember what he put me through?"

_"Two wrongs don't make a right, Seph."_

"Well I can't do anything now."

_"Yes you can, call him right now."_

"Fine, whatever."

_"You'd better call."_

"I will, I will. Tell Care, Matt, and Ty that I love them!"

_"Sure. I want a phone call every once and awhile."_

I smiled, rolling my eyes, "Sure, Lena. Bye."

_"Bye, Seph. Have Fun!"_ And she hung up. Yeah, I'll call Damon later. I neared a sign that read, _Welcome to Beacon Hills._ I immediately smiled and called Ellie.

_"Yellow."_

"Green. I'm officially in Beacon Hills."

_"Cool! You know the street right?"_

I nodded, before remembering that she couldn't see. "Yeah, 1439 Sycamore St, right?"

_"Yeah. It's past the Shell gas station, where you make a left, and two rights. I'm not going to be there, so make yourself comfortable."_

I groaned, "Aww, Ellie, you're leaving me in your house by myself?"

_"Hell yeah! I have to get us some snacks. I forgot your chocolate covered pretzels."_

I gasped, "You bitch! You forgot the most delicious snack I had ever tasted in my life?"

I could tell that she was rolling her eyes, _"I'm going to get it now. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll see you in a bit."_

"Okay, bye." I said, with attitude.

_"Brat..."_ I heard her mutter.

"I heard that!" I gasped.

_"Good."_ And then she hung up. I turned onto her street, and finally parking in the driveway.  
I got out of my car and popped the hood, pulling out my eight pound luggage. Damn, what did I put in here?

* * *

_Elllie's POV_

I just walked into Derek's house as usual and called for him "Derek?"

No answer.

"You know I have zero tolerance for this." I muttered.

"You're early." I gasped, hearing Derek's voice from behind me.

"Not really, there's been a change of plans." I carefully told him. "We're going to have to move this to my basement."

"Why?" I looked at the ground. "You did something." He stated.

"Kinda." I took a deep breath. " I invited my friend over a while ago, forgot about it." I waited for the anger, hell I deserved it. This time, I can admit that I did some stupid shit. I can't get anyone involved in this!

"What is it with you and your brother doing stupid shit?!" He shouted, causing me to wince at his loud voice.

"Hey!" I heard my brother shout from the car. Derek and I shot glares in his direction, causing him to look away. Yeah, it's that intense.

"So you must have a solution?" He seemed to have calmed down a bit, but his teeth were still clenched.

"Yeah! I was...uh...getting to that." I said nervously. I knew that this was brought on by the full moon, but I was still a bit nervous. "My basement is perfect. It used to be a jail cell back in the 1800's before the metal was broken down."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll call when I get there."

"Er...um okay." I turned around and quickly went back to the jeep. My brother was looking at me for some odd reason. "Are you curious about our genealogy or do you just like our face?" I asked snarkily.

He turned away, stepping on the gas. "What's got you so bitchy?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't like to admit that I'm wrong. But I did, and it sucks." I heard him mutter something about it being my time of day. "What was that?"

"Nothing." That's what I thought.

-XxxX-

"So we need something to sip on..." I read my list of must-haves aloud to my dear twin.

"Can't Allison help you?" He whined.

"Well Allison's not next to me right now, is she?" I quipped.

"Well call her, 'cause I have to be at Scott's to set up his room."

"Ugh, you whine too much." I grabbed a bottle of apple cider and loaded it into our cart. "Okay, that's it."

I wandered to the front of the store. To my surprise, there was a line of about thirty people for the one cashier that was working. "Are you kidding me?! This town is no bigger than a bottle cap on the map! How in the hell is there this many people on line?" I fumed.

"What are you-_gah_!" My brother said, coming out of the same aisle that I did. "How is this possible?"

"I know right?" I glanced down the hallway and saw the one thing that might save me from going ape-shit.

The nice, lonely, unattended intercom down the aisle. My lips quirked upward into a giant grin. "Stay here, bro." I sauntered down, past all of the aisles, making sure that no one was watching. When I made it there, I pressed the intercom button.

_"ATTENTION SHOPPERS,"_ My voice echoed, _"DUE TO THE CONGESTED LINES IN THE FRONT OF THE STORE, THE PHARMACY IS NOW TAKING CUSTOMERS."_ I smiled as I noticed almost all of the people charge toward the back.

I met eyes with my twin who mouthed, 'You're awesome.' I took a bow and quickly got out of there before they had noticed who did it. We were up next, followed by the disappointed people behind us.

I resisted the urge to laugh evilly.

-XxxX-

When I got home, I heard the stereo blaring. No doubt, from my room. The song choice was quite obvious. When I entered the room, I spotted my caramel skinned friend dancing around with a scarf on her head.

I grinned, "Did you miss me, Cookie?"

When she turned around, she screamed, "Cream!" And right then, I was squeezed by a fairly taller and petite oompa loompa.

* * *

_Persephone's POV_

I pulled away, "How have you been?"

Her expression falters a bit, "Busy. _Very_ busy." I honestly doubt that she's as busy as I have been.

"Me too." My secret smile when I think about Damon gives me away.

"Ah, there's a guy." Ellie sang, with a smug look. Damn this girl is good.

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Seems complicated."

I furrowed my brows, and I thought I was the psychic one. "Yeah."

She sat up on her bed and patted the spot next to her, "Tell me about him." I sat next to her and thought of what to say.

"His name is Damon. He's older, narcissistic, selfish, an asshole, and sometimes insensitive." I started, "But he can be sweet, loving, caring, and dependable."

Ellie was smirking the whole time. "Is he hot?"

I bursted into a fit of laughter, "Is that all you care about?"

She waved me off, "Pssh, no..." She smirked again, "Maybe. So is he?"

I nodded, "Too hot for words."

"You are soo in love with him." She sang, laying back on the bed.

"It's super obvious, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, my friend." I glanced at her, she looked like she was in lala land.

I smirked, "So who's your guy?"

"What makes you think that I have a guy?" She denied.

I rolled my eyes, "The faraway look in your eyes when I was talking about mine. So spill, before I go all _crouching tiger, hidden dragon_ on you."

She snorted, "You are _not_ a ninja."

I had a smug look on my face, "I'm a cheerleader, so I could definitely move like one."

She stared at me for a while to see if I was bluffing, before rolling her eyes, "If you must know, his name is Derek. He's older too, and a bit mysterious." I ooh'd. "He's determined, he likes to take charge, smartass, good sense of humor, too serious, a bit of a martyr, hates to care about people, but does anyway. And has the best ass that I have seen in years." Sounds like a mix between self-loathing Stefan and ripper Stefan.

I laughed, "And just for a second, I thought you were deep!" She joined me in my fits of laughter.

We sobered up, "But yeah, that's him."

We both jumped up and chorused, "Twenty questions!"

"Wait a second! We need food!" Ellie jumped up and ran down the stairs. I thought this would be the perfect time to call Damon.

I took a deep breath while I waited for Damon to pick up,_ "A phone call, aren't I lucky?"_

"Sorry, I thought it was best that not many people knew I was leaving. I knew that Elijah was looking for me..."

_"When were you going to tell me this?!"_ Damon hissed into the phone.

I rolled my eyes, "Because you get all over-protective. I'm fine. I'm at a friends house."

_"Althea is coming for you."_

"What?" I panicked.

_"Where are you?" He asked me._

"I'm in South Carolina. Beacon Hills."

_"Stay there. We're coming."_

"What? Who's coming?!" He didn't mean all of them, could he? And he hung up. I was about to call Bonnie, when Ellie rushed into the room, arms filled with junk food. I immediately felt really guilty. I was possibly bringing my mess to her quiet little town.

"Okay, here's your pretzels!" She tossed them to me and I mumbled my thanks. "What's the problem? Did I buy the wrong brand?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine." It's funny that she's pretending to care whether she brought the wrong brand of pretzels.

She punched my shoulder lightly, "Save the sad look for when we watch breaking dawn part two."

I smiled, "You have it!"

She grinned proudly, "Yup, I'm that awesome. Let's get to this game!"

I thought of a question, "Does your guy wear boxers or briefs?"

She tapped her chin, "Sadly, I have not been in his underwear drawer...yet." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I laughed at her. "You?"

I recalled a time that Damon was almost naked. "Definitely boxer briefs."

"Ooh..." She sang.

* * *

Ellie's POV

_While Seph was on the phone_

I got a call from Derek while I was in the kitchen, "Hello?"

_"I'm outside."_

"Come through the back door. It's unlocked." I said, hanging up the phone. I stretched toward the peanut butter, but couldn't reach it.

I was startled by a strong arm reaching above me. When I turned around, I realized that it was just Derek. "Thanks." I gestured for him to follow me. "This way."

He followed me to the basement and down the stairs. I showed him the old cell. "Grab the wolfsbane out of my bag." I obliged, grabbing the plant out of the bag. When I turned around, he was taking his shirt off. "Whoa..." I said to myself. "Er...um, here."

"Fix these chains." I tied the chains around the ring and clamped the both cuffs on Derek's wrists. Then I tied his feet, before checking my work. "Is it tight enough?"

"It's fine." He reassured me. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour to check on you." I went upstairs and grabbed the junk food, running back up to my room.

"Okay, here's your chocolate-covered pretzels!" I said tossing them to her and hearing her mumbled thanks. She looked a bit upset? "What's the problem? Did I buy the wrong brand?" Not that I cared. I'm not taking those back.

She shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

I wasn't too convinced, but I decided to let it go. I punched her shoulder lightly, "Save the sad look for when we watch breaking dawn part two." Bought it last week for this exact reason.

Her eyes lit up, "You have it?!"

I grinned proudly, "Yup, I'm that awesome. Let's get to this game!"

She thought of a question, "Does your guy wear boxers or briefs?" I thought about if I had ever seen Derek in underwear. No...not really...

I tapped my chin, "Sadly, I have not been in his underwear drawer...yet." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She laughed at me. "You?"

She looked thoughtful. "Definitely boxer briefs." I was wondering if there was a story behind her expression.

Seph told me that she wasn't a virgin, since she lost her virginity the summer to her ex-boyfriend before she came to see me last. I'm not surprised though, she's gorgeous, awesome, and a cheerleader. Plus, the guys in her school aren't tools, douchebags, or jackasses.

"Ooh..." I sang. "Okay, have you had ever a naughty dream before?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

"You're right. Okay do-over." I thought of another question. I heard a loud bang down the stairs. "What the hell was that?" Please don't be Derek. "I'm going to check it out." I stood up and neared the door.

"You want me to come with you?" I heard Seph call, which made me turn around.

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, stay up here. It could be my stupid brother or something." She looked at me weirdly, before sitting back on the bed.

I dashed down the stairs, making a beeline for the basement. I unlocked the door and raced down the stairs to see Derek on his knees, breathing heavily. I walked up to him carefully, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He instinctively pushed me back, causing me to fall onto some tools. I felt something sharp pierce my back, but it didn't hurt that much. "Sorry." He told me, helping me up.

"I'm okay, I guess." I looked him over. "Are you okay? I heard you from upstairs."

"I'm fine now. I just lost control for a second." I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be right back." I rushed up the stairs to see that Seph had already answered the door. I came up behind her to see who was there.

It was a girl...who looked exactly like Seph.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked.

* * *

**That is the end of part one! I hope you like it and stay tuned for part two! Review Please! I want to know if you like it!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress~**


End file.
